Oakwood
by AmyVS7
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose, Captain Jack, Martha and Donna to Oakwood Theme Park, Wales. Ten/Rose.


**Doctor Who fic**

**Pairing:** 10th Doctor/Rose

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything

**Summary:** The Doctor takes Rose, Captain Jack, Martha and Donna to Oakwood Theme Park, Wales.

**I live in Wales, and Oakwood is our only theme park and i just love the place! Check out their website if you want a proper idea of the rides & what they look like etc :) Hope you enjoy this guys!**

**Oakwood**

"Come on Doctor, take us somewhere fun!" Donna nagged as she; Rose, Jack and Martha were standing around in the console room, bored stiff.

"Please!" Martha begged.

"We could do with a day off to enjoy ourselves" piped up Rose.

The Doctor sighed from where he was fiddling with the controls "Don't you women ever stop nagging?"

"No!" Rose, Martha and Donna replied in unison and they giggled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and smiled, as did Jack "Okay Doctor, I got it! How about a day out at a theme park?"

"Yeah!" the girls said excitedly, "Alton Towers here we come!" Donna said.

The Doctor shook his head "Nu uh, not Alton Towers I've been there before, had a freaky encounter with a few aliens in '98."

Rose laughed "Okay then what about Thorpe Park?"

"No! rides are too scary" the Doctor admitted making his companions laugh.

"You battle the universe's most terrifying creatures and you think a few human rollercoasters in Surrey are scary?" Donna asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Heck yes!" the Doctor told them which made Martha and Rose giggle.

"Okay let's think…a theme park that has great rides but that aren't too scary for the Doctor" Martha said with a smirk, before they all silenced into thought.

"Ohhh I know, what about Oakwood?" Jack suggested with a grin.

"Aww yes! I love that place, used to go there with my mum and grandad when I was little" Donna said.

"Where's Oakwood?" Martha asked curiously.

"It's a relatively unheard of theme park. It's located in Pembrokeshire and it is Wales's only theme park. Myself and the Torchwood team went there for a day out, fantastic place!" Jack told them.

"Aww sounds brilliant! Yeah let's go there!" Rose said happily as she looked at the Doctor who grinned.

"Okay Oakwood, West Wales 2009 here we come!" and he set the TARDIS coordinates and they set off.

It was a moderately cloudy morning in West Wales when the TARDIS landed just outside the entrance to the theme park. They got themselves tickets and headed inside, they got on a miniature train which took them into the centre of the park, a literally two minute ride, which the Doctor seemed to enjoy.

Once they got off at the small platform and rounded the corner they were met by a glorious site. Beautiful, lush greenery was everywhere, the odd splash of colour of rides were seeping through. It was absolutely stunning.

"Oh wow! This place is so pretty!" Rose marvelled as they began walking.

"According to this map" the Doctor said, holding the unfolded park guide in his hand, his glasses balanced delicately on the bridge of his nose "That ride there" pointing to the one on their left "Is called Vertigo."

"Yeah they hang you up from the top and you basically free fall, but with a support around your waist, and swing from side to side, it's like you're flying!" Jack added.

"Oh my god sounds terrifying!" Martha interjected.

"Depends if you like that kind of thing" Jack told her.

"Ooo bobsleigh! We've got to have a go on that" Martha said excitedly.

"Come on then" the Doctor said and began rushing into the queue.

They each got on a separate bobsleigh and whizzed down the silver shoot in between the grassy hills. The Doctor could hear Rose screaming from in front of him, for once not because of terror, but out of laughter and excitement.

"I was _so_ nearly going to catch you up!" Martha told the Doctor, after they had all got off the ride.

"Sure you were Martha Jones" he said cheekily and she laughed.

Next the five of them went to tackle the ride 'Plane Crazy' a ride similar to a chairswing only they were large planes, able to sit two people and as they were swung around in the air, the front of each plane could be moved by the driver to make you turn at different angles.

Luckily there were only a few kids on the ride, so each of the five friends got a plane to themselves, all of them were whooping with excitement and laughing non stop, the kids thought the adults were very peculiar.

"Oh let's go on there!" Rose said excitedly, they had walked past a number of water themed rides, but deciding not to go on them yet as they did not want to get wet straight away, they came across a smallish rollercoaster that was built in amongst pine trees.

"Treetops Coaster, very appropriately named" the Doctor said with a hint of sarcasm.

Rose giggled and rolled her eyes "Come on you" and she grabbed his hand and dragged him along into the queue behind Donna, Martha and Jack.

Donna and Jack instantly went to the back of the train, them being here before was an advantage as they knew where the best spots were. Rose sat next to the Doctor in the row in front of them, leaving Martha in the row in front of there's.

"This is like a smaller version of Megafobia but it is just as fun!" Donna said happily.

"What's Megafobia?" Rose said to Jack, who laughed "Oooh you'll soon find out."

The ride began and it was as if they were flying through the trees, Rose wanted to duck or swerve herself when they passed nearby to the trees. It was a quite short ride, but enjoyable none the less.

Rose and the Doctor got off first, the others following close behind.

"Rose your clip is coming out of your hair, hang on hold still" and the Doctor fixed it in properly so it wouldn't fall out from her, now, neat blonde hair.

Rose gave him a grateful smile "Thank-you" and they intertwined hands as they continued to walk, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

After a short toilet break, they carried on strolling until Donna got very excited. "Okay you lot, let's go and tackle that!" she pointed at a vertical metal structure and at that exact moment a square frame around it, holding lots of people, shot up from the ground, and into the air.

"Whoa!" said a stunned Rose.

"Isn't that scary?" Martha asked Donna.

"Not at all, in fact it is my favourite ride in this whole park" Donna replied enthusiastically.

This mirrored what Jack was feeling "Yeah you guys will love it, come on!"

They all rushed into the queuing area that was surprisingly, completely empty. Something Jack said he loved about Oakwood; the queues are virtually non existent on more or less all the rides.

They got onto one side of the square shaped frame, the five of them having a whole side to themselves and they put the padded bars over them. The Doctor was sitting in between Donna and Rose, Martha sitting on Rose's other side, next to Jack on the end.

"Look straight ahead please" the welsh woman said over the intercom.

"How quick does this thing g…" the Doctor began but was interrupted as they were suddenly jolted upwards in less than a second. Rose and Martha screamed as the sudden shock kicked in.

"Okay so pretty quick then" the Doctor said as they were literally bouncing up and down before the ride came to a rest back on the floor.

"Is that it?" Rose said disappointedly.

"Nu uh, just wait a second" Donna told her.

Sure enough the ride went back up again, slowly this time, the Doctor knew what was coming "Oh no, they are going to drop us suddenly from the top aren't they?"

Jack laughed "Ahuh."

The ride stopped at the top for a number of seconds. The view from the top was incredible. Lots of rides could be seen and Rose even spotted some sheep grazing in some of the fields surrounding, but just as quickly as they had stopped, that the ride all of a sudden lurched and they plummeted to half way down and were 'bounced' again, until the ride stopped at the base and came to an end.

"Wow! That was fantastic!" Martha said excitedly as she put back on her sandals she had left on the floor, for fear of them falling off while she was on the ride.

"We are coming back on this again later" Donna said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay how about something a bit more relaxing?" the Doctor suggested.

He pointed towards a small water area, where people were on peddle boats.

"Ohhh yeah! Now we're talking" Jack said with a smirk "Up for a challenge Doctor, see who can get around the lake the fastest?"

The Doctor smirked "You haven't a chance, Harkness."

This earned an "Ooo" and giggles from the girls.

Jack just grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Nonetheless, challenge accepted" the Doctor said and shook Jack's hand.

The Doctor and Rose rushed off, hand in hand, to get in the queue, but Jack held Donna and Martha back a bit "I think it would be nice for us to let them go on their own, what do you think?"

Martha and Donna smiled at his suggestion.

"Yeah I was thinking that" Donna said.

"Alright so if the three of us are together, which two get to do the peddling?" Martha inquired.

The three of them joined the queue just behind the Doctor and Rose, the three arguing over which of the two of them could do the peddling.

They were too busy arguing to notice that the Doctor and Rose managed to grab a peddle boat before them and had set off.

"Oi! Who said you could go first?" Jack shouted after them, the Doctor and Rose laughing.

"We did!" the Doctor yelled back "See you at the end, Harkness" he said with a smirk and he and Rose laughed as they carried on peddling.

Donna had lost the game of rock, paper, scissors, and therefore had to sit at the front and couldn't peddle, leaving it to Martha and Jack. Although from Donna's point of view it worked out for the better. She lazed about, yelling at Jack for steering them in the wrong direction, whilst also gazing at the Doctor and Rose who were a few yards in front, chatting away as they went.

"This is such fun!" Rose said with a giggle as she and the Doctor carried on peddling.

"Yeah it is actually, I'm really enjoying myself" the Doctor agreed and gave Rose a smile, which she did in return. They were too busy gazing at eachother to notice they were drifting closely towards the side of the bank, only seconds before did Rose notice "Doctor, we're going to crash!"

She burst into laughter as the boat gave a dull clunk as it hit the side "Honestly you're driving hasn't improved, and I thought your TARDIS driving was bad."

The Doctor fained hurt as he steered them back on track "Steady on with the insults there Miss Tyler."

Rose giggled at this "Hey I could've fallen in!"

He smiled "Nah I'm not _that_ much of a reckless driver."

Rose put her hand over his, which was resting on the steel steering arm he was using to guide them through the water. This simple, yet affectionate, gesture made the Doctor's hearts skip a beat and he smiled at her.

"Are you sure about that Doctor?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

He grinned "Even if you did go in and you got into trouble, I'd jump in to save you."

"Really?" Rose asked, her heart warmed by this thought.

"Course" he said genuinely, and the two slowed their peddling to a halt as they carried on staring lovingly at one another.

They were brought out of this as they heard a peddle boat go past them and the three occupants laughing madly.

"See you losers later!" Jack said and laughed as he peddled faster.

The Doctor and Rose laughed "Come on let's get them!" Rose said to the Doctor who wholeheartedly agreed, they peddled as fast as they could, Rose laughing so much as they did so.

On their way past they saw a huge wooden structure towering above them, a coaster train zoomed past and Rose watched in awe "Awww I wonder what that ride is called, I really want to go on it!"

The Doctor grinned and they carried on peddling. Sadly though their efforts were in vain, as the other guys beat them to the finish and they could not stop laughing about it as they all got off and began walking away.

"I can't believe you guys beat us!" Rose said, shocked.

"Well if you two hadn't of been gawping at eachother like love struck teenagers then you may have won" Jack said with a smirk.

The Doctor and Rose blushed after this remark, which made Donna and Martha giggle on knowingly.

The tall wooden coaster structure Rose had admired from the peddle boat, was in fact the infamous Oakwood rollercoaster 'Megafobia'. They reached the entrance to it and got straight into the queue, the girls being the most eager to get on.

They queued for thirty minutes with the Doctor leaning into Rose, impatiently "You humans, you've got a thing about queuing, especially British humans."

Rose giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, with him copying her actions "I know I don't quite understand it either, but hey don't worry, look we're almost at the front."

The five of them got on the red coaster train and put the seatbelts around their waist and pushed the bar down in front of them. Jack sat on a seat by himself, right behind the one Donna and Martha were sitting in.

In front of them was the Doctor and Rose, Rose was getting very excited and chatted to the girls behind before the coaster train set off. It climbed up a hill, a pretty steep one at that, and Rose was getting nervous so she leaned into the Doctor who kissed the side of her head.

Donna and Martha spotted this and just about managed to muffle their giggles.

They got to the top, rounded a corner and went down a slope at full speed, the girls screaming for a second and then they were all laughing and whooping with delight through the twists and turns and sharp corners of the rickety wooden rollercoaster. Rose's hair was blowing all over the place and there was a point with three consecutive rise and drop hills, which made her hair fly away from her face. By the time the ride came to a sudden stop, the Doctor turned to Rose with laughter and tried to help her flatten her hair.

"Tell you what, that was brilliant!" the Doctor said, rather surprised "Actually worth queuing for."

"See these human rides can be fun!" Donna persuaded the Doctor with a nudge and they rushed off to have a look at their on-ride photographs that had been taken. This turned out to be absolutely laughable. Donna and Martha looked scared and delighted at the same time, the g-forces pushing against their faces. The Doctor and Rose looked happy, yet a lot windswept, whilst Jack stole the show with him looking directly at the camera, with a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

They all laughed "You knew it was there didn't ya?" Rose teased him.

"But of course" Jack replied cheekily.

The five friends decided it was time for some lunch, they all sat down to chips and Martha had a burger with hers as did Jack. The Doctor had returned after getting up halfway through his lunch to get a drink and he came back beaming.

"Oh dear what have you done?" Rose asked him after swallowing some chips.

"I love the Welsh! Look they've got banana milkshakes here and they even sell bananas too! Fancy that, _fruit_ at a _theme park_!"

They all laughed at his childlike behaviour.

He sat down and left the banana next to his plate of food and drank some of his milkshake.

"Can I get you anything else Rose?" he asked her politely.

She smiled and shook her head "No thanks Doctor."

Donna gave a cough "Uhh Doctor…?"

He and Rose were too busy smiling at one another for the Doctor to pay full attention; once he managed to tear his eyes away from Rose, he looked at Donna with confusion "Yeah Donna?"

She laughed and shook her head "Never mind."

More and more people were in Oakwood Theme Park now as the day continued on, the sun had now come out and the temperature was warming up. They enjoyed more rides and more laughter, the girls and Jack going on the rollercoaster 'Speed' the fastest and scariest ride in the whole park.

The Doctor refused point blank to go on and sat on a picnic bench, watching the rollercoaster, and eating a toffee apple instead.

A while later the four of them got off the ride, jumping about and laughing, Rose giving the Doctor a hug and a kiss on the cheek when they met up again.

"Enjoy that?" he asked her.

"Yeah! It was brilliant!" she said with a smile and the two of them each put an arm around eachother, as they walked along with the other companions towards 'Waterfall' their first chosen water ride.

They each got on a plastic tray, like a sledge, and went down a slide, skimming along a long channel of water at the bottom.

The Doctor and Jack absolutely loved this ride, whilst the girls didn't as much because they got their trousers soaking wet.

Then they went to the next, 'Snake River Falls' they each got into dingy's and entered in the dark tunnels and came out not as wet as the previous ride.

"The Pirate Ship next!" Martha said excitedly as they carried on walking.

"Come on then Captain" the Doctor said jokingly "Ready for another ride?"

Jack laughed "Oh yes, come on me hearties."

"Oh my stomach!" the Doctor laughed, and Martha looked at him with a giggle "Forgot these kind of rides did this, huh?"

"Yep" the Doctor said as the ride swung up again and his stomach dropped as the ride swung back down.

They got off the ride and back onto the path.

"Oh I am having such a blast!" Jack said excitedly as he kissed both Martha and Donna's foreheads before grabbing each of their hands and rushing off with them to the next ride.

The Doctor and Rose laughed and followed on at a much slower pace, their arms around eachother.

"He's just like a big kid!" Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor chuckled "He is that alright."

A few children were running around just in front of them and a little girl with bunches tripped over and started crying.

"Hey are you okay sweetie?" Rose crouched down and smiled to the little girl.

The girl's mother came over worriedly and hugged her daughter "Aww come on Katie don't cry darling."

The mother looked up at the Doctor and Rose "Thank you for coming over."

"Oh that's no problem, I'm a doctor would you like me to clean the scrape on her knee for you?" he showed her his psychic paper to make her think he was a certified medial doctor.

"Really? Oh that would be so kind" the woman said gratefully.

"Hey kids" Rose said to the three other girls that were surrounding them "Who fancies an ice-cream?" the girls all put their hands in the air shouting "Me! Me! Me!" Rose giggled and gave the Doctor a smile "I'll be back in minute."

"Okay" he gave a smile at her before she took the kids to the ice-cream shop a few feet away.

The Doctor helped the little girl to a nearby bench, her mother sat next to her whilst the Doctor knelt down and put some of his bottled water on a tissue and dabbed the scrape.

The girl gave a small cry "I'm sorry it will sting for a minute don't worry" he gave the girl a smile and she stopped crying.

The mother gave a grin "Are you and your wife having a good day?" she asked.

The Doctor chuckled "Actually she isn't my wife, although a lot of people think she is."

The woman smiled "I don't blame them…." She gave a pause "If you don't mind me saying…you do seem like a married couple, when I saw you with her before Katie fell over, you looked very happy."

The Doctor gave a short grin "We are, we're very happy..."

"Mummy" Katie began "My knee feels better now."

Her mother smiled down at her daughter and kissed the top of her head "Aww that's good isn't it."

"Okay it's all clean" the Doctor told the little girl "Now, what colour plaster would you like?"

"Pink!" Katie said excitedly, and her mother and the Doctor chuckled "I knew you'd be a girl that likes pink" and he reached into his suit pocket and pulled a pink plaster out, unpeeling it and placing it over the small scrape, "There all better" he said with a grin.

"Thank-you very much" the woman said kindly as she got off the bench.

Rose came back over, the kids all holding ice-creams and looking very happy.

"What do you say to the nice man, Katie?" her mother told her.

"Thank you!" Katie said and surprisingly she hugged the Doctor who was still knelt down on the floor, he too hugged her back "My pleasure, now go on go and play with your friends but don't fall over again." He said with a smile.

"I won't" she said cheerfully, then Katie saw Rose and hugged her legs "Thank-you." Rose gave a small chuckle but bent down and gave the girl an ice-cream "You're a very brave girl, so we got you an ice-cream too."

Katie looked very happy and took it very eagerly from Rose's hands, thanking her again before rushing off.

Katie's mother thanked the two of them herself before following her daughter and the other children.

The Doctor took Rose's hand as they started walking again.

"You're a very sweet guy do you know that?" Rose said warmly to the Doctor.

"Just doing what I had to do" he told her with a grin and she kissed his cheek.

A minute or so later they caught up with Martha, Jack and Donna who were scanning the area for them.

"Oh where have you two been?" Donna said and hit the Doctor on his arm causing him to yelp in pain.

"You could've told us where you were going?" Donna continued.

"Yeah where did you go? For a quick snog behind the bushes?" Jack asked, cheekily.

"Shut up Jack!" Rose hit Jack playfully and smiled, Jack chuckling "it was nothing like that. A little girl fell over and the Doctor cleaned the girl's scrape and we got her and her friends some ice-creams" Rose informed them.

"Awww!" Martha and Donna said in unison.

"You big softy!" Donna said to the Doctor with a smirk and bumped his arm.

"Was she okay?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah she was fine" the Doctor said with a smile, "So, what ride next?"

They continued on other rides well into the afternoon, even going on previous ones again. Until they came to the last ride of the day, the one they were going to get the wettest on. 'Hydro'. A ride that takes you up and around and a sudden 100ft drop into a massive pool of water below.

They each bought yellow waterproof ponchos so as to try and keep themselves dry, they all laughed at how silly they looked and got in the short queue.

They got on the boat; put the seatbelts on, the bars over their heads and bodies, very securely in place.

"Nervous?" Donna asked the Doctor who she was sitting next to.

"I'm okay, water and me are like that" he crossed his fingers momentarily and Donna giggled and turned to Martha on her other side.

The ride started and they began ascending up the steep hill.

Rose was sitting on the Doctor's other side, she was excited yet she felt really nervous.

"You okay, Rose?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I think so, just a bit scared."

He gave a smile and took her hand in his, kissed it before letting their interlaced hands rest on his leg.

They got to the top and went around, quite quickly.

"Okay here we go!" Jack said enthusiastically and then they were tipped over the side and slide down the 100ft drop at very high speed and landed in the water, the spray going up everywhere and tonnes of water landing on their heads.

They all cried with laughter and screamed at the sudden shock of the water, although it wasn't that cold.

"Oh god that was amazing!" Martha said with an excited squeal at Donna.

Rose was smiling and gave a deep thankful sigh "Wow, I was really scared there for a moment."

The Doctor smiled "That's what theme parks are all about, the thrill of the unexpected" he said before they all got off the ride and removed their ponchos.

"Thank heavens for these things" Donna said, indicating the ponchos "or we would have got _very _wet" and they put them in a nearby bin.

"Too right" Martha said and gave a yawn.

"So my fellow companions, do you think that's enough excitement for one day?" the Doctor asked them.

All four of them nodded and gave sounds of agreement.

"Alright then let's head off."

They soon got back to the TARDIS. Donna and Martha racing in so they could each grab a shower from the numerous choices of bathrooms, Jack headed off to his room to get changed, whilst Rose stayed with the Doctor in the console room.

"Thank-you for today, I've had such a fun time" she said as she came to stand next to him.

"My pleasure" he gave a wide grin "I aim to keep all you lot happy."

"And you do..." Rose said seriously and came over, kissed his cheek before giving him a tight hug. He too wrapped his arms around her.

"...You really do" Rose finished. Neither breaking out of the hug, both perfectly happy where they were.

Jack had come back into the console room, having finished getting changed; he stopped in his tracks and smiled at the Doctor and Rose, now sitting on the yellow captain's chair, arms around one another, snuggled up together.

Rose's head was on the Doctor's chest; he was using a hand to rub her arm gently and placing the occasional kiss on the top of her head.

Jack did not want to disturb them so he left the two of them alone. Neither of the loved up couple knew he had been there. However, it did not take long for the Doctor and Rose to realise that that one day out at a theme park in Wales, may just have changed their feelings forever.

...

Thank-you very much for reading! Please review xxx


End file.
